


The Bard Songs of Skyrim

by SparrowAndLuck



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bard Songs, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparrowAndLuck/pseuds/SparrowAndLuck
Summary: A compilation of songs that seem fitting for the theme of Skyrim and other Elder Scrolls games.Some have songs to go with them, others are original. Credit is given to the respective artist.





	1. The Lament for the Rohirrim

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I adore bard songs, and it is near impossible to just look for some that can fit into a story or be an inspiration for writing. Feel free to use whatever I post here, or comment to add your own for others to use. I'll try updating as I find songs, and hopefully, I can get a good amount gathered. 
> 
> I will also try to post "themes" for each song so if you want to find a lively tavern song or a funeral ballad quickly, you can. Best wishes to your writing!

[The Lament for the Rohirrim - Clamavi De Profundis](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2YTBgFmK_bs)

 

Where now the horse and the rider?

Where is the horn that was blowing?

Where is the helm and the hauberk,

And the bright hair flowing?

Where is the hand on the harpstring,

And the red fire glowing?

Where is the spring and the harvest

And the tall corn growing?

They have passed like rain on the mountain,

Like a wind in the meadow;

The days have gone down in the West behind the hills into shadow.

Who shall gather the smoke of the dead wood burning,

Or behold the flowing years from the Sea returning?


	2. Black Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the point of the Dragonborn. More of a modern twist, still wonderful.

[Black Wings - Johannajoins](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zuQ9dDj-Zuw)

 

Everything's cold, I cannot breathe.

Darkness and fear, it's been foretold.

I couldn't hide, they put a sword in my hand.

They said it's my faith to protect our land.

 

I'll be strong, I'll be brave, but what if I fall?

There's a fog creeping in, surrounding us all.

 

'Cause the evil did strike and the black wings did fly.

And silence fell when the first blood was spilled.

Am I ready to fight? Am I ready to die?

'Cause Alduin has to be killed.

 

Lost in the woods, I heard them shout.

Can't let them know how I'm filled with doubt.

In High Hrothgar he said it's all up to me.

But what if I can't set Skyrim free?

 

There's a fire in the sky, surrounding us all.

I'll be strong, I'll be brave, but what if I fall?

 

'Cause the evil did strike and the black wings did fly.

And silence fell when the first blood was spilled.

Am I ready to fight? Am I ready to die?

'Cause Alduin has to be killed.

 

Everything's cold, I cannot breathe.


	3. Parting Glass (Remembering/Celebration)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traditional Scottish Song, various artist.

[The Parting Glass - The Wailin' Jennys](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_F4Cz8q_S2A)

 

Oh all the money that e'er I spent  
I spent it in good company  
And all the harm that e'er I've done  
Alas, it was to none but me  
And all I've done for want of wit  
To memory now I can't recall  
So fill to me the parting glass  
Good night and joy be with you all

 

Oh all the comrades that e'er I've had  
Are sorry for my going away  
And all the sweethearts that e'er I've had  
Would wish me one more day to stay  
But since it falls unto my lot  
That I should rise and you should not  
I'll gently rise and I'll softly call  
Good night and joy be with you all  
Good night and joy be with you all


	4. Beauty of Dawn (Lament)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you know, Malukah is pretty popular for her "The Dragonborn Comes" cover, but she also writes a lot of ES themed originals. Here's one of them.

[Beauty of Dawn - Malukah](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R3i-sps1I24)

 

A serpent lights the ancient sky

A threat of tainted stars

Evil stirs and in its wake

The souls of mortals sway

 

Sorrow reigns

Over fields of red

Spirits pace

Through the shadows cast by their graves

 

These are days and nights of venom and blood

Heroes will rise as the anchors fall

Brave the strife, reclaim every soul

That belongs to the Beauty of Dawn

 

Darkness strikes to blind the strong

But Faith will guide our swords

Loyal hearts we'll stand as one

And fight with shields of Hope

 

Pride fuels the deadly fire

That devours our tower of gold

The drums of war will rage and roar

'Til the sun burns bright once more

 

These are days and nights of venom and blood

Heroes will rise as the anchors fall

Brave the strife, reclaim every soul

That belongs to the Beauty of Dawn


End file.
